


Cancelation of Feelings

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Adult Chara, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Reader Is Chara, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You are Chara, the Seventh Soul of Underswap.  Temmie is your best friend who never leaves your side, and also acts as your guide to this mysterious place.  However, you're more than a little taken with the hoodied, smoking skeleton who acts of Judge of this land.  You decide that it is your time to act, Determined to make him yours.Though there is a small issue.





	Cancelation of Feelings

 

Papyrus was ignoring you. Lately it was getting bad. Even after you confessed your feelings to him he still went out of his way to pretend you didn’t exist. It hurt…. but you could only imagine how he felt.

  
Gathering your courage, you went out looking for him. Today was the day. Yes or no, Papyrus was going to answer you. Temmie thought you were insane. “Really? Papyrus? As in the judge of UnderSwap Papyrus? After that neutral run? Are you insane?” They had asked you.

 

Still, you were determined.

  
You found him by Blue’s sentry post, smoking, his ashtray already overfull. He was here a lot these days. Seeing him, you felt your heart swell, but also stutter. It was an odd feeling for you. Throughout all the resets you had never felt this way before.

 

“Papyrus!” You called out, walking up to him.

  
He briefly looked at you, cigarette between his teeth, before looking away. “Hey kid.” He numbly said. Temmie shook their head, begging you to reconsider.

  
But you were determined…

 

“Papyrus, I have already confessed my feelings for you.” You started saying. “You know how I feel about you. I know that you don’t think highly of me, but I can change. Sans….” your voice choked. “Sans taught me to be better…. all I need is a chance to prove it to you. Prove myself to you. That I can be a changed person. So please, give me a chance…”

  
Papyrus still didn’t look at you. He took a long drag on his smoke and stubbed out the remains. “Seriously? You want a chance? My brother… he is dead because of you. Asgore and countless other monsters are dead because of you. The only way you changed, is that you stopped killing after you slaughtered my brother.” Papyrus sighed and stood up, walking out of the station. “If you really wanted a chance with me, you would reset already. Reset and not come back.” He said, shortcutting away.

You stood there dumbly. All alone.

  
But really, what else did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do be sure to leave a kudos or comment at the end, then be sure to check out the rest of my work.


End file.
